migrating birds
by daya's angel
Summary: Some birds are born with the gene of migration... They make nest with great hard work... And then left the nest... Leaving behind there prints... They had gone but their memories are still remain alive... Just peep inside to know more... Note : A non cid


**A wedding gift for kamal di aka mithi...**

 **Di plzzz rona mat issy parh k...**

 **Bht bura likha hai... I know..**

 **But plzzz bear it...**

 **Sorry for mistakes...**

 **Here we go...**

 _An aged man standing lonely in darkness staring at the glowing and beautifully decorated mandap silently,where his daughter dressed in red lehanga silently doing glance at the mandap_

 _Pandit busy in doing marriage eyes travel to the face of his daughter which is glowing with happiness and gloomy too._

 _Voices buzzed..._

 _ **Chanda ki doli mein, pariyon ki jholi mein**_

Mathai ho jee... Tussi aik rajkumari da pio bangai... _( someone exclaimed in happiness )_

 _ **Shehzadi aayi meri**_

A two strong hands assuring angle to sheild her against cruel world and in rough weather of life and stand with her always...takes his rajkumari in his lap... Feeling blessed and celebrating the heavenly feelings to be a father of a daughter...

 _ **Chanda ki doli mein, pariyon ki jholi mein**_

Main apni putri ka nay ( name ) _"Kamal"_ means loutus flower ki tarah pure rakhunga... _( love filled voice)..._ kissed baby's face and lovingly said meri pure angel...

Changa jee... _(Some one said )_

 _ **Khushiyan woh layi meri**_

 _Pita jee...( extremely excited voice )_

 _Pita jee : dusso meri angel... ( lovingly )_

 _Angel : pita jee meh first ai hun apni class main... ( happily )_

 _Pita jee : Changa meri dhai rani...( proudly + lovingly ) meri ladoo hai hi inni brilliant k koi isky agy tik hi nai sakta..._

 _Angle ( natunkily ) : phir melaaaa gift... Laiya laiya ( open palms infront of his pitaa jee )_

 _Pita jee : dusso meri putri ko kiya chaiya...meri putri k lia tu meri jaan bhi hazir hai...bus meri angel hukum kary tu sahi... ( lovingly )_

 _Angel : ( thinking ) wo chuk chuk chuk wali Car pita jee...( cutely )_

 _Pita jee : thik meri shonu kal apko apki chuk chuk wali car miljaigi... ( cuddling angel )...ab happy meri jaan..._

 _Angel : innnnnnnaaaa salaaaaa happy...pita jee ( hugging ) his father said lovingly your are the best father in this world..._

 _ **Palkon ke dar se woh aankhon ke ghar mein rahe**_

 _Teacher : Kamal who is your idol...mama or papa...?_

 _Angel : ( a grin appears on her face ) happily said " Pita jee ".. miss... ( a glow appears on her face ) exclaimed in joy main apny pita jee ki ankh ka tara hon...mere pita jee world k best pita jee hain miss ( lovingly )_

 _ **Khwaabo ko sach hone de**_

 _Angel : ( scaredly ) nai pita jee dar lg raha manay...mjhy nai chalani cycle..._

 _Pita jee : ( encouraging ) angel tussi bhi kamaal karty ho jee...pita jee hain na...tu ki daar meri sonu..._

 _Angel : gain some confidence...and slowly learn how to ride a cycle...exclaiming in happiness pitaa jee hamain pakro... While riding on cycle..._

 _Pita jee : acting that he tries hard but not able to catch his pari..._

 _Angel : hawwwwww pita jee mjhy pakar nai parahy... Haaaahaaa_

 _Suddenly cycle trip over stone and slides down..._

 _Pita jee : worriedly...angel meri jaan thik ho...while reaching towards the accident spot..._

 _Angel : laughing madly... Haaahaaa... Yeeeeeee pitaaa jee... Mainy cycle chalai... Yahoo..._

 _Pita jee : ignoring the excited call...glance at the bleeding knee... Said jaan andar chalo... Apko chit ai hai... Main first aid daita hoon apko..._

 _ **Har ek dua mein usko hi maanga sada**_

 _Angel : ( cutely ) crying... Nai pita jee ye cream nai lagani issy jalyga... ( so many tears rolled down from her eyes )_

 _Pita jee : his heart sliced seeing his angel crying... He said softly jaan pita jee hain na... Kuch nai hoga... Ap mjhy apny ye bhaloo aur pets ka naa ( name ) batao...acha..._

 _Angel : calm down a bit... And indulge in telling names of her toys... As ye pink wala pinko...ye iska bhai ponko...aur ye inki behan pinki..._

 _Pita jee : during this name session softly massage the cream over her angel's knee while continuously blowing air..._

 _ **Woh bhi mujhe maang le**_

 _Pita jee : daikho hogaya aur jala bhi nai..._

 _Angel : ( shockingly ) hogaya pita jee... mjhy tu kuch pata hi nai chala...I love you pita jee...you're great...( lovingly )_

 _ **Chanda ki doli mein, pariyon ki jholi mein**_

 _ **Shehzadi aayi meri o..o..**_

 _Pita jee : thank God...mjhy meri ye pari dainy k lia... Iski ye hansi hamesha banai rakhna... Kabhi gham ka koi badal na ai meri ladoo pr... ( love filled voice )_

 _ **Khwabo, khwabo ka aao ek ghar banaye**_

 _Angel : studying hard in table lamp light...looking tensed...Suddenly she feels someone presence behind her...she turned her neck... And a smile lit up her tensed face..with pita jee ap..._

 _Pita jee : woo dhodh laya tha... Meri angel ny paper ki tension main kuch khaya hi nai islia...( lovingly )_

 _Angel : with this loving call hugged her father and started crying loudly... With pitaa jee..._

 _Pita jee : worriedly kia hua meri ladoo aisy kun ro rahi... ( lovingly )...tabbiyat tu thik hai apki..._

 _Angel : with this loving call more cozily hugged her father...sobbing slowly_

 _Pita jee : with force separate angel and cupped her face with kia hua meri laddo ko..._

 _Angel : tears rolling down from her face in speed again but manage to say ...m..e..r..a..k..a..l..p..a..p..e..r..h..a..i..a..u..r..m..j..h..y..k..u..c..h..y..a..d..hi..n..a..i..h..o..r..a..h..a..a..l..t..h..o..u..g..h..I..l..e..a..r..n..e..d.._

 _Pita jee : bus innni si bat py itny ansoo bhadia meri ladoo ny... Removing tears from her pari's eyes...said softly first ye doodh ka glass pura finish karo...then papa shows his pari a magic...( lovingly )_

 _Angel : sacchi pita jee...( eyes glowing )_

 _Pita jee : mucchi...( smilingly )_

 _Angel : happily drink the milk in one go...then said excitedly pita jee magic...( lovingly )_

 _Pita jee : hanji lao ab dikhao kia parh rahi thi meri bitya rani..._

 _Angel : shows the book... And pita jee started helping his sonu in her revision..._

 _After one hour..._

 _Angel : exclaimed in happiness...pita jee tussi tu sach main magician ho...main 2 hours sy revise karny ki koshish karahi aur nai horaha tha... But apny one hour main sara revision kara dia...( happily )_

 _You are great pita jee... Love you soooooo much... ( lovingly )_

 _ **Harsu jaha hum mohabbat sajaye**_

 _angel : Pita jee agai ap kahan reh gai thy...manay pareshani hony lagi thi...acha khana lagaon main apky lia..._

 _Pita jee : hon office main aj kaam ziada tha bitiyaa islia manay dair hogai...( pressing his forehead ) khany ka man nai hai mat lagao...tiredly sits on bed..._

 _Angel : ( caringly ) pita jee bht thak gai hain na... Lain main sar dabadon..._

 _Pita jee : slightly open his eyes...and see smiling face of his angel...then nodes..._

 _Angel : gently pressing his father head while side by side massaging of oil too..._

 _Soon his father drifted into sound sleep...angel smiles seeing his father sleeping... Slowly placed a gentle kiss on his father's face...covered him properly and then leave the room... After dimming light..._

 _ **Subah shaam ho jaha dilkaashi, raate miley shabnami**_

 _Teacher : announcing...hamary college ki iss saal ki topper hain "Kamal"..plzzz have a big round of applause...plzzz kamal stage py ain aur apni trophy lain..._

 _Angel : ( happily+ shockingly ) climbing stairs of stage... Hold the tropy with confidence..._

 _Teacher : kamal iss khushi k afsar pr ap kuch chaingy gi..._

 _Angel : hold the mic and speak " Its a shocking moment for me...I can't believe on my ears what I heard...everyone dreams of this...and I m standing here because of my father's blessings...its all happen because of my father... Unki waja sy main aj yahan hon...he support me in each and every seconds of my life... My father is idol and motivater...Thanks dad for loving me this much... Main medal pita jee k hath sy pehana chahungi... Because I know mjh sy ziada mere pitaa jee ny is din ka intezar kia hai... Pita jee stage py ain na..._

 _Pita jee : in tears climb up the stairs...with proud he make his princess to wear the medal..._

 _Angel : tussi bhi had karty ho pita jee...itny khushi k mauqy pr ruloagy kia apni shonu ko... Chalo smile karo ..._

 _Pita jee : in tears smiles whole heartedly..._

 _Teacher : ( to kamal's dad ) Sir ap kuch kehna chaingy..._

 _Pita jee : ( in tears managed to say that ) "I m proud of my daughter...My angel is truly a blessing of God for me...pita jee ki jaan I love you...much more that my words can't define my love for you my pari... " ( lovingly )_

 _Angel : I know pita jee... ( lovingly )...pari ki jaan,I love you pita jee..._

 _ **Ek chand jaise taaron ke dil me pale**_

 _Voice : Bhai saa bus aj sy apki beti hamari hui... Pandit jee sy keh kar shaadi ka muhrat nikalwaty hain hum kal hi..._

 _Pita jee : smilingly nodes...( to jamai saa ) mainy apni bitya raani ko bht nazoon sy pala hai... Hamesha usy sirf piyaar dia hai... Kabhi ansoo nai anay dia uski ankhon main...umeed karta hun ap bhi uski raksha aik phool ki tarah karaingy...usy kabhi koi takleef mat dijia ga...dukhon ko hamesha ussy pary rakhny ki koshish kijia ga...hamesha aik sath aik dossry ki strength banay rehiya ga...yehi prathna hai meri bhagwan sy... ( lovingly )_

 _Jamai saa : shyly nodes..._

 _ **Yeh pyar aaise khile**_

 _Angel : crying badly..._

 _Pita jee : enters into the room... Become panicked seeing angel crying badly... Worriedly said kia hua shonu kun ro rahi ho...batao na bacchy..._

 _Angel : hugged pita jee tightly...and started crying more loudly...with pita jee manay nai karna yeh vivah..._

 _Pita jee : stunned..._

 _Angel : hugging pita jee more cozily while sobbing... ( continued ) manay apko chor k kahin nai jana...yahin pita jee pass rehna hai...( cutely )_

 _A small smile carved on pita jee's tensed face...who looking gloomy too...with force he separate angel and wiped off her tears... With ..."Meri guddi betiyan na parai hoty hain... Unhain naa aik din babul ko chor ky piya k ghar jana parta hai...Meri ladooo tu bht samajhdar hai na...phir kun aisy ro rahi...( Hugged his angel tightly ) with ap mjhy chor k jaogi tu mjhy bhi tu acha nai lag raha na... But yehi taqdeer hai na meri jaan..._

 _Angel : in hug started crying loudly once again... With pita jee betiyan hi kun chor k jain...bety kun nai..._

 _Pita jee : ( softly ) kun k sansar betiyan banati hain meri jaan..._

 _ **Chanda ki doli mein, pariyon ki jholi mein**_

 _ **Shehzadi aayi meri o..o...**_

 _A strong grip on his shoulder jerked him out of his trails of memories..._

 _He wiped his eyes and turned towards the source ..._

 _Man : ohhhh tum ho kamal ki amma...manay dara dia..._

 _Kamal's mother ( km ) : wo ji pandit jee keh rahy hain bidai ka muhrat nikla jaa raha hai...( tearily )_

 _Kamal's dad ( Kd ) : ( heaved a sigh of pain ) hooooon...chalo araha hon main..._

 _ **Betiyaan hai baabul ki ankhiyaan**_

 _ **Chalkengi ye pyaar se,**_

 _ **Royengi bichhad ke**_

 _ **Aayegi jo bidaai ki ghadiyaan**_

 _ **Bidaai bidaai, reet ye kaisi hai**_

 _Pandit jee : bidai ka muhrat hogaya hai..._

 _Angel : glance at the face of his father its glowing with sadness...( eyes travel to the face of her mother) she is hiding her tear... But she can see her wet eye lashes.._

 _She look at her sisters... They are merrily enjoying the wedding but gloomy too...she than look at her brothers they are looking sad too... Tears welled up in her eyes.._

 _She descended down from the mandap with the new relation..._

 _ **Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _ **Ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _Angel POV : jb pehly mandap py ai thi tu mere apny mere sath thy... Aur ab jb main mandap sy utri tu mere apny mjh sy dor hogai... Aur ye ajnabi... ( she glance at the man standing beside her ) ye mere sath hai...mera hum safar... zindgi bhar k lia...( pita here's voice echoed ) betiyan parai hoti hain shona... ( a tear drop roll down from her cheeks in extreme pain )_

 _ **Yeh galiyan yeh chaubara, yahan aana na dobaara**_

 _Angel : she glance at the house ...which absorbs soooo many giggles...smiles... Sadness... Happiness.. Cries of her own... Who gives her shelter...its a heaven for her...but now she is leaving this heaven...going to unknown place... ( a drop of tear roll down from her cheeks in scare )_

 _So many memories print are there in this house..._

 _ **Leja rang birangi yaaden, hasne rone ki buniyaaden**_

 _ **Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _ **Ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _Angel : ( tearily ) can see running shadows of her and her sisters chasing each other... She can see fighting shadow of her arguing with her brother why he didn't bring her chocolate... She can see her shadow pampered by her father.. She can see her shadow whose forehead is kissed by her mother..._

 _ **Mere haathon mein bhari bhari choodiyan**_

 _ **Mujhe bha gayi hari hari choodiyan**_

 _ **Dekh milti hain teri meri choodiyan**_

 _ **Tere jaisi saheli mere choodiyan**_

 _ **Tune peesee woh mehndi rang layi**_

 _ **Meri gori hakeli rach aayi**_

 _ **Teri aankh kyoon laado bhar aayi**_

 _ **Tere dard bhi shehnaayi**_

 _ **Sawan mein badal se kehna, pardes mein hain meri behna**_

 _Angel : hugged her all frnds at once in tears...whispers... Yaad rakhna mjhy... Samjhin tum log... Parai hogai hoon main... Magar tum logon k lia nai... Hum pehly jaisy hi rahaingy hamesha... Hamara rishta atoot rahega... ( tearily )...yaad rakhogy na mjhy... Tang karogy na mjhy..._

 _Kamal's frnds : in tears nodes...whispers hamain mat bholna di..._

 _Angel : paglion tum logon ko kaisy bhool sakti hoon main...hmmm_

 _And they all once again hugged each other in tears..._

 _ **Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _ **Ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _Angel : in tears...chalon doston bicharny ka waqt hai... Ab main tum sbsy bida laiti hoon... But mjhy ansuon sy nai aik piyaari si smile k sath bye bolo...hmm_

 _Kamal's frnd : smiles in tears..._

 _ **Aa maaen milne gale, chale hum sasural chale**_

 _ **Tere angan mein apna bas bachpan chod chale**_

 _ **Kal bhi suraj niklega kal bhi panchhi gayenge**_

 _ **Sab tujhko dikhayi denge par hum na nazar ayenge**_

 _ **Aanchal mein sanjo lena humko**_

 _ **Sapnon mein bula . humko**_

 _Angel : maa ( tearily whispers )_

 _Km : ( tearily ) meri dahi rani...sada khush rahy... Khushiyan kabhi tera angan na chorain... Kissed angel's forehead... And they both hugged each in tears keep mum..._

 _Because sometimes silence speaks more..._

 _ **Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _ **Ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _Angel : ( tearily ) maa apny hamesha bhaduri ka paat parhaya hai na... Phir aj kun kamzor parahi hain... Mjhy ansuon sy nai muskurahat k sath bida karain..._

 _Km : nodes tearily..._

 _ **Dekh too naa humein bhulaana, mana door humein hai jaana**_

 _ **Meri alhad si ankheliyaan, sada palkon bhi basaanaa**_

 _Angel : hugged her pita jee... Crying badly..._

 _Pita jee : patted his pari head with... Anay wali khushiyon ka swagat ro kar nai hans kar karty hain...meri jaan ( controlling his tears )_

 _Angel : in tears...apki bht yaad aigi pita jee...apki har bat yaad rakhun gi main... ( tearily )_

 _Pita jee : chalo ab apny ghar bhi jana hai meri shonu... ( fake smile.._

 _)_

 _Angel : ap apna dukh mjh sy chupa nai sakty pita jee... ( tearily ) aur is umar main jhoot bolty ap achy nai lagaingy pita jee... ( naughtily )_

 _Makes the gloomy aroma light..._

 _Pita jee : ( smilingly ) meri shararti billi piya k ghar ja rahi ...magar sudhri zara bhi nai..._

 _Angel : cutely...innniiii si bhi nai... Pita jee..._

 _ **Jab bajne lage baje gaaje, jag lagne lage khali khali**_

 _ **Us dam tu itna samajhna meri doli uthi hai phoolon wali**_

 _Angel : hugged her brothers... In tears..._

 _Kamal's brother ( kB ): ( gloomily ) ch ..ch..ch..aweeee daikho tu zara ye chiriya kis tarah ro rahi kahan tu hamain nachwati thi..._

 _Angel : punched her brother shoulders... With kia bhaiyaa ap bhi..( hugged them in tears ) with bht yaad aingy ap hamain bhaiyaa..._

 _KB ( tearily ) : hamain bhi hamari chiriya bht yaad aigi..._

 _ **Thode din ke yeh naate the kabhi hanste ke gate the**_

 _Angel : ( tearily ) hugged her sisters in tears with bht yaad aigi mjhy hamari pillow fights... Choti choti baton py larna... Complains..aik dosry ko maa pita jee ki dant sy bachana... Console karna.. sb kuch... ( whispers ) maa aur pita jee ka dehan rakhna... Hmmm_

 _Kamal's sisters : hmm di ap bhi apna dehan rakhna... Bht yaad aogy ap..._

 _ **Yeh galiyan yeh chaubara, yahan aana na dobaara**_

 _Angel : sits in her doli... Thinks.._

 _Finally its time to take leave from babul and starts a new journey to piya's house..._

 _Leaving sooo many relations behind ...making new relations..._

 _Kun k betiyaan parai hoti hain..._

 _Khush naseeb hain wo jinki betiyaan hoti hain..._

 _Khud roti hain..._

 _Magar dosrun ki hansi ki wajah hoti hain..._

 _Baitiyaan tu betiyaan hoti hain..._

 _Parai hon bhi tu..._

 _Maa..pita ki ankh ka tara hoti hain ..._

 _Betiyaan khuda ka vardhan hoti hain..._

 _Khush naseeb hain jinki betiyaan hoti hain...!_

( these lines are dedicated to my di... Di kaisy lagin apko batana zaror...)

 _ **Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _ **Ke tera yahan koi nahin**_

 _Ab kon kon roya ye mjhy batao jaldi sy...because I m busy in crying..._

 _So bad main milty hain..._

 _Di apky lia dhair sari prays..._

 _Ap hamesha khush raho I always pray.._

 _Bus ap mjhy mat bholna..._

 _Aur agar is fic sy ap hurt hui hon ya kuch bura laga ho tu kan pakar kar sorry..._

 _Love you di..._


End file.
